fictionalcrossoverfandomcom-20200216-history
Mario
For detailed information about this series, see: Super Mario Wiki Mario ' is a series of video games by Nintendo. It is often fererred to as the ''Super Mario series, but not every game in the series is called Super. The Super Mario series can actually be considered a sub-series to the Mario series. The character Mario first starred in the 1981 arcade game Donkey Kong, and only later starring in is own series, the first episode being Mario Bros., that hit arcades in 1983. Because he was the main character in the Donkey Kong game it is often considered the first Mario game, but technically it is not part of the Mario series. Links to other series Note: here will only be listed cameos of Mario as hero of his own series, appearances of him as hero from Donkey Kong will be listed in the Donkey Kong series' page; the same way appearances of Yoshi or Wario will only be listed if are as characters from the Mario series, appearances of them as heroes of their own series will be listed in their rispective series' articles (Yoshi and Wario). '''Donkey Kong (1983): The Mario series is a spinoff of the Donkey Kong series; characters from Donkey Kong also appeared in many Mario games; the Mario vs Donkey Kong sub-series is part of both series. Wrecking Crew (1984): Mario and Luigi are the main characters of the Wrecking Crew series. Tennis (Nintendo) (14 january 1894): Luigi is the referee in Tennis for the NES. Punch-Out!! (31 july 1984): Mario and Luigi make an appearance in the public in the arcade game Punch-Out!!; Mario is also the referee in Mike Tyson's Punch-Out!! Golf (Nintendo) (28 november 1989): Mario is the player in Golf for the Game Boy; the arcade version of NES Open Tournament Golf, being called Mario's Open Golf is part of both series. The Great Giana Sisters (1987): The Great Giana Sisters is a clone of Super Mario Bros. Yume Kojo: Doki Doki Panic (10 july 1987): Several elements from Super Mario Bros. are also featured in Yume Kojo: Doki Doki Panic; Being a clone of Doki Doki Panic, Super Mario Bros. 2 (USa) features the same enemies and levels from that game F-1 Race (30 october 1987): Mario is the pilot in Famicom Grand Prix: F-1 Race; Mario, Luigi, Toad, Peach and Bowser appear in F-1 Race for the Game Boy Famicom Grand Prix (30 october 1987): Mario is the pilot in Famicom Grand Prix: F-1 Race (Nester) (october 1988): Nester comics feature many references to Super Mario Bros. Nintendo World Cup (november 1988): Mario and Nintendo World Cup has been released in the same cartdrige in 3-in-1 Super Mario Bros./Tetris/Nintendo World Cup Alleyway (21 april 1989): Mario is the pilot of the spaceship in Alleyway Baseball (Nintendo) (21 april 1989): Mario and Luigi have cameos as leaders of the teams in the Game Boy version of Baseball Gadget (27 october 1989): [[Gadget X Mario|Inspector Gadget guest stars in the live action episode Defective Gadgetry of the Super Mario Bros. Super Show!]] (The Wizard) (15 december 1989): Characters from the movie The Wizard often play games from the Mario series. Nintendo World Championships (1990): A version of Super Mario Bros. is included in Nintendo World Championships Alex Kidd (august 1990): A parody of Mario, called Mari-Oh, was about to appear as an enemy in Alex Kidd in Shinobi World Shinobi (august 1990): A parody of Mario, called Mari-Oh, was about to appear as an enemy in Alex Kidd in Shinobi World (Maniac Mansion) (september 1990): The first notes of the Super Mario Bros. theme are featured in the SNES version of Maniac Mansion. Zelda (21 november 1991): Chain Chomps from the Mario series appear as enenemies in Zelda: A Link to the Past and many other enemies are featured in subsequent episodes of the series; Link from the Zelda series has a cameo in Super Mario RPG. Yoshi (4 december 1991): [[Mario X Yoshi|The Yoshi series is a spinoff of the Mario series; the games Mario & Yoshi and all Yoshi's Island games are part of both series.]] Barcode Battler (1992): A set of Super Mario World Barcode Battler Cards has been released. Category:Series